Fantasy Doll
Fantasy Doll '(TM: 童話娃娃裝 ''(Tóng Huà Wá Wá Zhuāng)/JP: メルヘンドール Marchen Doll) is one of Dress Up Cards that were introduced in '''2005 Winter Collection/Version 5. It was taken out of the main roster from the next collection but returns back in Best Collection being in the 14th rank. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Fantasy Doll returns into the main roster starting Version 17 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 5). Appearance Front View = wearing Fantasy Doll, Front View]] |-| Back View = wearing Fantasy Doll, Back View]] |-| Hair Accessory = wearing Fantasy Doll's accessory while also having Pigtail French Braids as her hairstyle.]] Fantasy Doll is an outfit consisted for a dress, a choker, a necklace, and depending whether or not the wearer is wearing a hat, a hair bow. The necklace has a very simple design, with gold chains and an emerald charm on the very middle. On the other hand, the choker is plain green, with ruffled lace on the bottom end of it. The dress follows a fantasy and doll-like theme in its design. It is a green, long-sleeved dress that is slightly above the knees. It has a very low neckline, just being slightly above the bust area. The neckline itself is also covered by several layers of ruffled lace, with the same being said with the ends of the sleeves, the button area and the top-most sides of the sleeves where the seams would be. In the latter two areas, the lace is being held down by somewhat large amounts of green stitching. Additional seams are also on the sides of the button area, the underside of the sleeves, the middle of the back side, with two more right next to it, the sides of the dress, and the area dividing the torso and the skirt. The ends of the green area of the dress are draped, and below it are more lace. Availability Japan Collections *2005 Winter Collection (debut) *Best Collection International Versions *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) (debut) Tips This card is preferably suited for Love in the Idol Stage with Deep Mint Boots and Pom-Pom Buns (Petite Buns or Gorgeous Venus Hair as a substitute) that will give you around 280 - 300 Dress Up Power (due to all being Lovely brand cards) if the Lucky Color is green or white. If you want to give a little boost to the Dress Up Power, white is your best bet by using Miracle Foundation and Miracle Eyewear (third pair). Using Miracle Hair Color for a white-dyed hair, however, is not a good idea since Love and Berry's natural hair color gives a little increase of the Dress Up Power than the white hair. Etymology/Origin Japanese Meruhen (メルヘン): The Japanese katakana transliteration of the German word Marchen. It literally means Fairy Tale in English, and it refers to the fantasy-like design of the dress itself and accessories. Dōru (ドール): The Japanese katakana transliteration of the English word Doll. It complements the previous word by also describing the dress and accessories' design, which, according to the card's description itself, are doll-like. Taiwanese Mandarin Tóng Huà (童話): The meaning of the word is Fairy Tale, something resembling a fairy tale in being magical, idealized, or extremely happy. This refers to the fantasy-like design of the dress itself. Wá Wá (娃娃): A word whose English equivalent is Doll or Baby but Doll is more preferred instead. Zhuāng (裝): Meaning Costume; Dress; Clothing. English Fantasy Doll: The English translation also conveys the same description of the dress and the accessories themselves. However, the word Marchen is replaced by the word Fantasy, a more general term to describe anything fantasy-like. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 14th most popular card around that time. Gallery Gameplay Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Fantasy Doll (Love)|Love showcasing the card Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Fantasy Doll (Berry)|Berry showcasing the card Cards International D064_V5.png|2005 Winter Collection Japan D064_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection Kamui_Kynn_D064_2008BC_Front.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_D064_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:Dress Up Cards Category:Cards Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 5 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Lucky Color: Green Category:Lucky Color: White Category:Lovely Cards